


On nights like this

by prettypleasemomo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff romance minwon wongyu seventeen meanie">
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypleasemomo/pseuds/prettypleasemomo
Summary: It was raining like there was no tomorrow.Wonwoo couldn't fall asleep.Mingyu had a sudden crave for ice cream at midnight.then Mingyu sneaks into Wonwoo's room with ice cream in his hand.





	On nights like this

Mingyu's eyes shot open as the thunder rumbled loudly.He whimpered,turning to his right side of the bed.

 

 

 

 

' _Why cant I sleep well god its been a tiring day.stop this!'_ Mingyu prayed in his mind.

It was a long day indeed.He woke up 4.30,got ready for their early morning schedule,filming for 2 shows.they came back at 12 am.all the members were freaking tired.Hoshi and Seungkwan couldnt even make it to their rooms,as they dozed off right in front of the door,Woozi and Seungcheol dragged them to their rooms.they are practically living lives like robots.

After that nobody even spared a look at each other as they all went to their rooms.

' _3.30'_ Mingyu sighed as he checked his phone.

He sat up and stretched his long arms,but as the blanket fell off,the cold wind came in contact with his bare skin.and that wasnt a very pleasant feeling.Wearing his white shirt he wore his slippers and got out in the living room.The darkness of the room sometimes were interrupted by the lightning thunders.

' _I should grab the ice cream Vernon got Today'_

Mingyu trailed to the kitchen,and opened the fridge trying to be as quiet as possible.Though he was quiet sure nobody's gonna wake up now.Seungcheol's loud snores accross the hallway made him sure of the fact.He smiled,remembering the last time when he and Hoshi woke up together at the middle of the night to eat the chocolate bars Wonwoo kept in the fridge.They didn't intend to finish the whole chocolate bar but it just happened. Wonwoo was sulking the next day as he didnt reply Mingyu & Hoshi's messeges.But Hoshi's aegyo plus Mingyu's strong back hugs couldn't have been resisted by Wonwoo and they knew it.So the problem was solved by the end of the day.

 

Mingyu was smiling like idiot upon remembering this as he stood by the large window of the living room watching the sky pour up like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly He just wanted to see Wonwoo.He was sure Wonwoo was sleeping but Mingyu just wanted to see Wonwoo.

When Wonwoo slept his habit of putting his palm under the pillow,his soft snores,his side profile,his long eyelashes,that curled up serene figure always made Mingyu feel like thats the most beautiful scene he has ever seen and It cant be compared to any scenary in this damn universe.

He slightly opened the door of Wonwoo's room and peeked.

Wonwoo was shuffling in his bed curled up in the blanket.

Mingyu entered the room,Wonwoo saw a tall figure coming towards him and he knew who it was.

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo asked in a hushed voice while he sat up.

"Hmm" Mingyu took a sit next to him.

"You havent slept?what time is it now?"Wonwoo was trying to find his phone which was no where to be found.

"Something around 3.45 i guess" Mingyu said. "Why dont you keep your phone on the night stand hyung?" Mingyu nagged.

"Aish i kept it here i dont know where it is? God" Wonwoo was disappointed.

"Why are you still awake?" Mingyu asked Wonwoo who was fondly looking at the tall boy sitting next to him.Mingyu looked like some angel in the fading lights which came from the street lights next to their dorm.

"Just couldnt fall asleep" Wonwoo replied not moving his eyes from the boy.Mingyu was actually busy eating the ice cream.Wonwoo smiled.

"You want some?" Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo was so addicted to the sparkling eyes of the boy next to him.They were deep.

"Wait let me bring you some" Mingyu got up from the bed but Wonwoo took him by his wrist and gestured to sit where he was sitting previously.

"Feed me" Wonwoo pointed at Mingyu's hands holding the bowl of ice cream.

Mingyu was a little surprised,he smiled.

Mingyu scooped some and put it in Wonwoo's mouth.

"Mmm its so tasty!" Wonwoo exclaimed.

Mingyu had a sudden urge to kiss the older male and he didnt waste any time.

Their lips were pressed,Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu by his neck and they kissed.

Mingyu put the bowl on the night stand and shut the door.

Wonwoo was already making room for Mingyu in his bed.he put the extra pillow so Mingyu could sleep there.

Mingyu slipped under the blanket.

Wonwoo's put his hand around Mingyu's waist as he put his head next to Mingyu's chest.He could hear the younger male's heartbeat.

Mingyu was slowly slowly moving his fingers into Wonwoo's hair which smelled like lavender and they were very soft.

"Hyung?" Mingyu said

"Hmm" the reply was soft

"I love you a lot" Mingyu gulped.

Wonwoo moved his head a little to look at the younger boy's face who was looking at Wonwoo with such an adoration that couldn't be explained.

Wonwoo always felt that adoration whenever he caught Mingyu stealing glances of him.

"I know" Wonwoo smiled.

 Wonwoo went back to Mingyu's chest hugging him more tight, "I love you too my Mingyu".

 

**Author's Note:**

> I became too cheesy \\(; --_--)/
> 
> Let me know how is it lol.  
> Thanx for reading


End file.
